When things go FUBAR
by flamefoxvixen
Summary: I knew my obsession with video games was going to get me into trouble one of these days, I just didn't know how much. Being electrocuted and waking up in a strange world is the least of my problems. Romance? Check. Utter mayhem and mischief? Hell yes. Make way Thades a crazy fan girl just became Inquisitor. Rated for swearing and future smut
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I got back into writing that my first attempt to get back into it did not go so well I think... I do not have office on my laptop so I am making do with wordpad...it does not have autocorrect like I am used to having so I cannot type as efficently as I would like. My spelling is alright but there will be misspelled words and poor grammar. I'm not perfect. This is my second attempt at getting back into the fanfiction word. I just hope it goes better than the first, Dovah Age... it's gonna be rewritten garanteed. If you get passed this AN then good for you and I sincerely hope that you enjoy this story dispite its imperfection.**

 _Entry 1_

 _Boring, plain, ordinary, average. All of them describe both me and my life. Five foot two, one hundred and twenty pounds with dark muddy brown hair and eyes. Yup, I am the definition of those very words. Most people over look me entirely and that is perfectly fine with me. I have always loathed being the center of attention for any reason. Now a days, however, i have come to find myself becoming increasingly dissatisfied with how my life has been going. I personally blame all the fantasy video games that I have become obssessed with as of late. Mostly the Dragon Age series. I had been wishing that I could take part of the games and live an exciting life. Which places me in my current situation, you really should be careful what you wish for._

Persent

"What do you mean you're not coming to Eva's birthday party? You said that you'd be there, Vivi. It had better not be because of those dumb video games of yours!" my best friend Izzy shouted over the phone.

"Umm, it's because I ... uh ... got a bit of homework from Professor Darwin I need to do. Yeah that's it! Not because Inquisition just came out... no not at all..." I managed to get out nervously.

"Professor Darwin didn't assign any homework Vivi... I swear to all that is holy if I come over there and you're playing a video game I'm gonna put you in a world of pain. I'm on my way over now."

I snorted at her words in a very unlady like manner. "I sincerely doubt that Izzibeth. Anyway, I got to go, things to do. Also the battery on my phone is about to die on me, so later and send Eva a happy twenty first birthday for me!"

"Viviane! Don't you dare hang up on-"

Beep!

I sigh as I pressed the red botton on my phone to hang up on Izzy. She was not going to like that and I am going to hear about it for the next week but I really did not want to hear another one of her self-righteous lectures about spending time with other people. Like they give a damn. Note to self, remember to lock the door to my apartment before I start playing my new video game. I get off of my second-hand couch and plug my cell phone into its charger on my way to the door. Locking both the dead lock and the door knob I slide the chain into place. Izzy had a key to the dead bolt but not the actual door.

I begin to grin to myself maddly in excitement as I got my new game, Dragon Age: Iquisition, out of the bag I brought it home in. It had taken a little over two whole weeks of saving up the extra money that i make from the money I earn as a private English tutor to pay for the sixty dollar game. I sure was not about to let anyone or anything stop me from playing the newest game in the series on my shiny playstation four.

Thinder rolled loudly outside as soon as that particular thought crossed my mind. Okay, so maybe bad weather and power outages may make things a bit on the difficult side. I pressed the power botton on my console, turned on my tv and grabbed my dual shock controller. Promptly popping the game disc into its slot in the console, I settled myself into my plush purple bean bag chair. Then the symbol for a dead controller popped up on the left hand side of my tv.

"God dammit. Where's my charger cord?"

Rummaging through the box next to my playstation console, I shouted in triumph upon finding the USB charging cord so I could play as my controller charged. Plugging it into my controller I then went to plug the other end of it into the console USB slot when a rather vicious clap of thunder rolled and the power flashed, sending green sparks into the air. It cause the power to surge and for me to be electrocuted. I screamed out in pain as the electricity coursing through my body fried every nerve ending in my body. The last coherent thought that I had was that this should not have been possible.

Pain. Pain was all I could think about as I laid out on the ground. I do not know how long I just laid there in pain, it could have been mere seconds or it could have been hours. I simply did not care. Finally the pain in my body began to slowly subside to the point that I could move again, albeit stiffly. With a long drawn out groan, I moved my arms, palms down against the rough ground, so that they could push myself up. Eventually I was able to get my legs up under myself so that I was sitting on my hands and knees. I paused to rest my now only aching body and as I did so I took a look around myself.

Green and dark, every bloody thing was dark and a nasty shade of green! Where the hell did I end up and why can I not remember what happened to get me here?

Managing to get to my feet shakily I took stock of what I was wearing to make sure I did not end up naked or something. Favorite fluffy fleece purple sweater with dragons printed across it; check. A comfy black spagehtti strap tank top on underneath; check. Dark blue denim jeans and black belt; check. Knee high, laced up black leather combat boots; check. Favorite purple silk scarf with little white snowflakes on it tied securely around my neck; Check. My unrully dark brown hair was somehow still in its shoulder blade length braid down my back. My glasses were the only thing that was missing.

Getting back down on my hands and knees, I frantically began searching for my missing glasses only to then realize that I did not seem to need them anymore. What the hell happened to me? Everything was so damn fuzzy.

 _Click-click click._

What the fuck was that?

Standing up quickly and spinning around to face the direction where the strange sound came from. Spiders, giant mother truckin' SPIDERS! Why? Why does the universe hate me so? Looking around I spotted a cliff in the distance with some glowing figure on top of it. Maybe they can help me with the giant spider problem I have. Without another thought, I bolted towards the cliff. The closer I got to the cliff the clearer the now bright ass green glowing gigure became. She, for it was obviously a female men just do not have curves like that, was motioning for me to come to her in an urgent manner.

I for one was not about to over think the situation when there were about a thousand giant ass spiders after my happy ass. Scrambling up the side of the cliff I briefly looked back behind me and saw that the massive horde of spiders were quickly closing in on me. Shit nuggets!

In desperation I lunged towards the glowing green female with my right hand out stretched to her own. There was a sudden bright flaash of green light and unwanted pain when my hand made contact with hers. Then the sensation of falling and hitting what felt like stone ground. I think anyway, I was so out of it because of the pain that nothing was really registering properly anymore. With a flare up of pain in my right hand and arm I promptly passed out as my body had decided that it had had enough of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised that I even managed to get this chapter done. All with the hurricane Matthew, my two year old daughter and my new job it's been quite hectic. Reviews are appriciated but not demanded. Its been a while since I had a story to maintain with any sort of regularity. The last time was when I was still in high school. Anyway, enough of my ramblings lets get on with the story and disclaimers shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Vivaine and her chaos. Everything else is owned by Bioware.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up several times before I could wake up and remain that way. Intense pain was the main focal point each time I regained conciousness. I swore that I was hallucenating several times because I saw elves and my right hand was a sickly glowing green, along with being the main source of my pain. My body ached in general. I believe I seized a couple of times causing the people that were tendinng to me to burst into a flurry of paniced movement each time. I had no idea how long I spent like that, inbetween being awake and unconcious. With no idea how long it had been I finally woke up.

I made an attempt to rub the sleep crust from my eyes, however my hands being shackled together prevented that from actually happening. What the hell? Why are my arms bound in these medival style handcuffs? Whipping my head around I realized that I was in a dungeon like one you would see in one of those fantasy movies. It was dark, deriry and of couse oh so very cold. On top of that, there were the people in what looked like proffessionally done solider cosplayers, pointing what looked to be very real, and very sharp swords at me as though I would jump up and attack them at any moment. At least I was still dressed in my own clothes and not the weird cosplay shit that they were wearing.

I gave an experimental tug of the chains around my wrists to see if there was any kind of give to them. There was not unfortunately. Sighing, I slumped back onto the floor. There was not even enough slack in the chains for me to shift into a more comfortable position on the cold stone floor of the dungeon let alone stand up. Not quite sure how long I just sat there quietly, only that every so often the glowing green mark on my hand flared up painfully. Each time hurting more then the last as though some kind of painkiller was wearing off or it was getting worse.

SHortly after a particularlly painful flare up the heavy looking door to the dimly lit dungeon I was in banged open loudly. Two tall women, completel opposites in appearance, stomped in. Well only one of them stompped, the other one walked in like nothing strange was going on. The stomping one was wearing a metal breastplate and purple pants made of some kind of material that I could not place. The other one wore a purple tunic and pants with a chainmail over shirt, along with a deep purple hood. At least they have decent taste in colors. The stompy lady was circling around me as though she saw me as a threat of some kind. The lady in chainmail stayed back and simply watched. Hmm... good cop, and bad cop I am guessing.

Leaning over my left shoulder, Madam Stompy spoke, "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." She slowly stalked around to face my front. "Except for you."

"What Conclave? What are you even talking about?! Whatever you think I did I swear I didn't do it!" I shot out in confused denial.

Madam Stompy roughly grabbed the hand that held the odd glowing green mark, "If you didn't do it, explain this!"

"I can't. I have no idea how it got there." I insisted. This is not good. Not good at all.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know what it is! I told you I don't know how it got there."

"You're lying!" Madam Stompy exclaimed as she aggresively grabbed at me.

Oh shit nuggets, this just got real. She is going to kill me. Before anything else could happen the Lady-in-purple grabbed and pulled Madam Stompy away from me. Lady-in-purple got some serious brownie points in my book for that move. Madam Stompy; bad cop. Lady-in-purple; good cop.

"We need her Cassandra." the Lady-in-purple told, the now named, Cassandra.

'Need me for what exactly?' I wondered. God this is so damn confusing,

"It would help if someone were to actually explain what is going on!" I demanded. I was pretty sure that I was in some kind of coma induced dream at that point. Who would not think that after waking up from being electrocuted to death. Am I right?

"We will explain things in time. Do you remember what happened? How this began?" the Lady-in-purple calmlyasked me.

"Umm... I vaguely remember running away. Running from these giant spider like _things_ , and then a strange glowing green woman." I said uncertainly.

"A woman?"

"She reached out to me if I remember correctly, but then ... I'm sorry I don't remember anything else." I added; read partially lied, hoping the bought it.

Cassandra stepped towardsthe Lady-in-purpletp speak to her I am guessing, not realizing that I could hear them, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the Rift." What Rift, and why is she going to take me there? It does not seem like a place that I particularly want to be. I shifted nervously against my chain shackles. Cassandra walked over to me before kneeling in front of me to unlock my shackles.

"It would be best if I tied your wrists together with this strap. The people of haven blame you for what happened. I will properly inbind you once we get to the bridge." Cassandra stated as she carefully tied my wrists together with a simple leather strap.

"What _did_ happen, do you know?" I asked in morbid curiousity. I am playing along with these crazy ass cosplayersbecause I am pretty sure that if I tried anything that they did not like they would run me through with one of their shoiny pointy, and sharp swords in a heart beat.

Cassandra pulled me to my feet before speaking," It will be easier to just show you."

What if I do not want to see it you crazy person in cosplay that vaguely reminded me of what one would wear in the Dragon Age games.' I thought to myself. We walked through a long stone hallway, up some stairs, to a room that looked an aweful lot like some kind of church or something. 'Why does a church have a dungeon for a basement?' I wondered.

Cassandra and I kept on walking until we reached the door that lead was bloody cold and snowing out there. I started to shiver from the ammount of cold I have had to endure despite my fleece sweater and scarf. Looking around myself I noticed a lot of people staring at us. Then I looked up at the sky, it had a freaky glowing green hole that reminded me of the mark on my right hand. Holy shit nuggets! Did I come out of there?

"We call it 'the Breach.' It's a massive Rift into the world of Demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such Rift. Jusst the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave." Cassandra explained as she paced back and for in front of me.

"Hold on a second, an explosion can do that?" I asked slightly fearfully. This was crazy, I am no longer dreaming or hallucenating this, I cannot make shit like this up. As the saying goes, 'Truth is stranger that fiction'.

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." Cassandra said.

As soon as she said that the hole in the sky pulsed angrily at the same time as the mark on my right hand. Pain shot up my right arm from my hand so intense that I screwed my eyes shut and fell to my knees with a pained yell. Taking deep, even breaths I was able to make it through the wave of pain without screaming my lungs out. All that is holy shit farts, that hurt.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you." Cassandra knelt before me on the ground, " It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't muh time."

"The key to doing what exactly?" I said through clentched teeth.

"Closing the Breach. WHether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly."

Oh hell no lady! I am NOT going anywhere near that giant hole in the sky if I can help it. Not unless I have no other choice. However based off of the look she is giving me I have no other choice.

"It is our only chance however. And yours."

Well shit, this just keeps on getting better and better. Please note the sarcasm as I think this.

"YOu think I would do this? To myself? Lady you're crazier than I originally thought you were. And that's saying something."

"Not intentionally. _Something_ clearly went wrong." Cassandra openly admitted.

"WHat if I'm not responsible for this mess?" I asked.

"SOmeone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

"Well since you put it that way, what can I do to be of service to you?" I quipped.

Cassandra reaches over and helps me to stand up. However she keeps her hand firmly on my back, guiding me through the streets of the little quaint hamlet covered in snow. EVeryone in the town that were outside stared, well more along the lines of glaring really, at me as Cassandra and I passed through. I shifted so that I was walking as close as I could to her without coming across as being creepy.

She must have noticed, "They have decided your guilt. They need it. THe people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the CHantry. The Conclave hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars."

Wait a moment. Did she just say 'CHantry' and 'Mages and Templars'? That is in the Dragon Age series. I stumbled briefly in shock. Cassandra helped to steady me and kept me going as I was lost in my thoughts. I am dreaming, I have to be dreaming. There is no way for something like this to even be possible. I pinched myself as discretely as I could manage. Nope, not dreaming or hallucinating because that hurt and this is too vivid to be anything other than one hundred percent real. Much to my dismay. How the hell did this even happen? All of my memories after getting electrocuted to 'death' were either missing or just too fuzzy and unreliable to be of much use to me. Damn I have got to be careful so that these people do not find out that I am from another reality/world.

"... bought their leaders together. Now they are dead." Cassandra was saying as I tuned back in as we walked through a set of gates, "We lash out like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed."

As we walked out a ways onto the bridge, Cassandra motioned for me to stop. She then untied my wrists. I rubbed both of them with my hands to get the blood flowing again. Those bindings had been tied rather tight.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more."

"It's more than what I expected to be done for me. Thank you."

Cassandra nodded her head in acknowledgement as she said, "Come. It is not that far."

"Where are you taking me exactly? It'd be nice to know."

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller then the Breach."

"Makes sense I suppose..."

I motioned for Cassandra to lead the way. I had no idea where we were suppose to be heading. She took the lead as we walked across the bridge. Once we got to the other side of it, Cassandra called out to the guards, "Open the gate! We are heading into the valley!"

Walking through the gate, I spotted some wooden spiked barricades along an inclined dirt pathway. Cassandra started jogging at a moderate pace for someone of her size, forcing me into a half-run because I was so much shorter then she was. Now that I think about it, most of the people, if not all of them, that I have seen so far have been quite a bit taller than me. We passed by an overturned wagon that had two soldiers hunkered down behind it with their weapons out. Turning to look ahead I saw three more soldiers come running down the dirt pathway with panicked expressions upon their faces. Oh, that cannot be good.

"Maker! It's the end of the world!" one of them yelled as he ran past.

What the hell is Cassandra doing taking me into a place that is sending harden soldiers running away in fear of their lives? This whole situation is just down right crazy. I am seriously doubting Cassandra and my sanity at the moment. I saw another couple of carts that were destroyed and on fucking fire farther up the pathway. I really do not want to be anywhere near whatever caused those soldiers to go running for their lives. As we; Cassandra jogged, I half-ran; went down the pathway a bit farther, there were more carts that were destroyed and burning. Not long after passing the last of the burning carts the Breach in the sky pulsed and expanded causing the mark on my right hand to do the same with intense pain to go with. I collapsed to the ground from the pain. Cassandra helped me to stand up once more with a serious expression upon her face.

Making sure I was okay, Cassandra spoke," The pulses are coming faster now."

"Yeah, I noticed lady. It's kinda hard not to." Rubbing my arm I started walking again, following the dirt and snow covered pathway.

"The larger the Breach grows, the more Rifts appear, the more demons we face." Cassandra added as we jogged towards yet another gated bridge.

"How did you find me? I image it wasn't easy."

"They said you ... stepped out of a Rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley as laid to waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

I kept moving across the bridge as I listened to Cassandra speak. When I was about halfway across the Breach pulsed once ad sent a ball of flaming green directly at the center of the bridge forcing me to jump backwards into Cassandra. Once the flaming green ball struck the bridge it collapsed sending her and I tumbling down. I of course hit every single rack on the way down. Finally hitting the frozen over pond I groaned in pain. Looking up at the sky I noticed a second green fire ball heading towards us again. Well fuck me sideways. It impacted a ways from Cassandra and I, leaving behind puddles of green goop. The farthest puddle of green goop started to come together into a solid form that was way to fucked up to be human. It was grey, hunched over, with no discernible face, and some wickedly sharp looking claws. Cassandra promptly drew her sword and shield and the charged the strange, demonic looking creature. As I stood up there as bubbling from the closest of puddle of green goop. Great another grey goop beast. Looking around for something to fight with or a way to escape which ever was most available, I spotted some crates that had fallen with us. One had broken to reveal a bow and a quiver of arrows. I bolted straight for them just as the green goop turn grey and began rising up into its beast form.

I quickly strapped on the quiver to my back and thanked every divine being out there that I was the vice captain of my college's archery team. Pulling an arrow out of the quiver I notched it on my bow and pulled, ready to fire at the beast as soon as it solidified enough that the arrow would actually hurt the damn thing. A moment later I fired it.

* * *

 **Not that's a proper chapter. It took a while to crank this baby out. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review! I cannot promise weekly updates but I'll try to get at least one chapter every two weeks or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm surprised at the response I have gotten over this story. I never believed that this would be so popular! I am humbled by it. So, because of the response I have decided that I should get the next chapter out as soon as I could. It has been difficult because of how busy my life is but I have some how managed to do it! SO without further ado, here is chapter three, and the disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Viviane and her craziness. Everything is own by their respective owners.**

* * *

 ** _What Happened last time..._**

 _I quickly strapped on the quiver to my back and thanked every divine being out there that I was the vice captain of my college's archery team. Pulling an arrow out of the quiver I notched it on my bow and pulled, ready to fire at the beast as soon as it solidified enough that the arrow would actually hurt the damn thing. A moment later I fired it._

* * *

 _ **Present:**_

I hit the grey goop beast square in the face but that did not seem to faze it in the least. It seemed to glide aross the ice, it had no legs. Reaching back to the quiver that I had strapped to my back I pulled another arrow out and notched it while backing away from the damn thing. I slipped on the ice, landing on my ass causing me to drop onto my ass. Which was a good thing because the goop beast took a swipe at me with its claws and me landing on my ass allowed me to temperalily doge it. Scrambling back onto my feet I grabbed the arrow that I had dropped when I fell, notched it and fired at the damn thing. The arrow hit it right in the chest where its heart might have been but then again I do not know what its anatomy is like. That seemed to piss it off as it became more aggressive in its attacks towards me. I kept dodging swipe after swipe of its very sharp claws, narrowly missing me each time. Thank God for dodge ball in high school. I hopped backwards after one last swipe at me and fired off a third and hopefully final arrow at it, getting it in the face. Third times the charm for it promptly disintergrated back into a puddle of disolving goop. Silently thanking whatever divine being that I had the sense to join my college's archery team, not knowing at the time that I would need it like this of course. I had only joined because I needed a hobby to get me out of my apartment from time to time.

"Yay! The icky goop monster is dead!" I said in a childish voice, giddy from serviving the horrid incounter with the grey goop monster.

Cassandra turned and stomped towards me with her sword drawn and pointed right at me. It nearly made me piss myself, the bitch is scary. "Put your weapon down. Now."

"Yes ma'am!" I yelped as I immediately dropped both the bow and the quiver to the ground without arguement.

"Wait," Cassandra sheathed her sword, "You will need that bow. I cannot protect you." She turned and walked a bit away from me before turning back. "I should remember that you agreed to come willingly."

Without farther words I picked the bow and quicer back up off of the ground, putting the arrows that had fallen out of the quiver back in. I adjusted the strap of the quiver so that is fit me more comfortablly on my back before I slung the bowover my shoulder so that it rested against my back. Gesturing for Cassandra to lead the way she and I headed off back towards our original destination. There was no way I was going to lead, I am not going to get any closer to these monsters than I absolutely have to. There were a couple more fights with the grey goop monsters and a new green glow ghost torso thing. Thankfully the green gloowing ghost thing could be hurt by my arrows.

After that encounter I had to ask, "What are these things? Are they the demons from the Breach?"

"Yes, they are. They are shades and wisps. The weaker of the possible demons that we will be facing."

"Ah fuck my life," I mutter quietly to myself.

"Take these potions, Maker know what else we will be facing." Cassandra said as she handed me a pouch with these little vials with red colored liquid in them. Huh, must be health potions like in the video games. I tied the pouch to my belt for safe keeping.

We kept moving, up some stairs and along the dirt and snow cover pathway. As we went along we encounter a few more of the shades and wisps. Of course we had to kill them before moving onwards. I was getting better at taking out the wisps while Cassandra took care of the shades. This whole thing was starting to get annoying. There seemed to be a nearly endless supply of the damn things. I had to dodge a ball of green fire on more than one occasion as Cassandra and I moved along. Also on more than one occasion I tripped over rocks that were hidden in the freezing snow, gods above I hate cold weather. This was sucking so hard.

Just how far was this damn valley? Shiviering almost uncontrolably at this point despite the rather vigourus amount of exercise I have had, I glared at Casssandra's back as we jogged. I kept my mouth shut because I was damn scared of what the woman would do if I complianed even a little bit. 'My legs hurt bad god damn it. I should have join track all of this jogging is killing me.' I thought to myself, 'And what is with all of these damn stairs?'

"We're getting close to the Rift, you can hear the fighting." Cassandra said as we climbed up some pretty steep stairs.

"Who is fighting?" I asked not really wanting an answer.

"You'll see soon. We must help them"

Oh great and here I am trying not to die or hurt for that matter. I climbed the last few steps and followed the dirt path towards where I could hear the fighting coming from. I jumped down and fired an arrow at one of the shades that were attacking a group of soldiers. Cassandra charged at another two shades withher sword and shield drawn. I kept firing arrow after arrow at the damn things hoping I would have enough for this. I really did not want to run out of arrow in the middle of a fight with these things. They have sharp ass claws that probably are infected with some kind of bacteria that only exists in the demon world. One word for that; EW!

The last of the shades died revealing a rather short person with what looked to be an automatic crossbow or equalivant.

"Quickly! Before more come through!"

I was roughly grabed by some pointed eared, bald guy dressed like a hobo and had my right hand that had the strange green mark on shoved at the green glowing thing in the air slightly above our heads. There was a lot of pain like there was a colony of fire ants marching their way through the inside of my arm as tendrils of green energy shot out of my hand at, what I was assuming to be, the Rift. I was nearly on my knees by the time it stopped. The Rift was closed at least so that was good. I hope that means I can close the big one in the sky. I doubt it though.

"What the hell did you do you bald bastard! That hurt!" I nearly screamed as I clutched my poor abused right hand.

" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours."

"Well at least I can close the small ones, lets hope it works on the big one."

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand." The bald elven hobo said. "I theorized the mark might be able to close the Rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake - And it seems I was correct."

"So that was a bloody guess on your part? Oh great." I muttered to myself.

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." Cassandra added.

"But no guarantee right?" I sighed.

"It seems you hold the key to our salvation." the hobo elf said.

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." the short person added.

Hang on I know that My God... That is Varric! I began trying to keep my inner fan girl from coming out. I wanted to glomp the poor bastard.

"Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller and ocassionally un welco-" Varric was saying before I could no longer hold it in. I tackled him in a hug with a girly squeal of delight. "I am a huge fan!"

"See Seeker, I am wanted to come along."

"Very much so." I quipped. I had stepped back with a blush turning my face red. "I'm Viviane Redulte. Pleasure to meet you all."

"A stance I'm sure you'll reconsider in time." the bald hobo said.

"Aww. I;m sure we'll all become good friends in the valley, Chuckles." Varric said.

"Absolutely not! Your help is appreciated, Varric but ..." Cassandra started to say as she got up close and personal with Varric. Hey that is what I want to do...

"Have you been in the Valley lately Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." Varric pointed out.

Cassandra grunt in disgust. I personally was quite happy with the situation. I get to fight alongside of the one and only Varric Tethras! It was almost like a dream come true, but then reality or its close cousin hit me in the face when I looked up at the sky. How the hell was I suppose to close something like that? It was extremely painful to close the smaller one, I do not want to know how much more painful it woul dbe to close something on that kind of scale.

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still alive." the hobo now named, Solas said.

"He means, 'I kept that Mark from killing you while you slept.'" Varric commented,

"Oh well thank you for that I guess." I said, "I'll do what I can but I don't know if it'll close the Breach."

Solas nodded in acknowledgement before saying, "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I've ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage, in fact I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood. We must get to the forward camp as soon as possible." Cassandra said as she walked away with Solas in tow.

"Well Bianca is excited," Varric said as he made to follow them.

They jumpped over a gap in the stone wall that we were beside. Great more walking. When will it end? I was crying on the inside over this. There were a couple more fights with the shades and wisps as we made our way quickly to the forward camp that Cassandra was eager to get to. I really was not, it meant that I was closer to having to face the Breach and I did not want to disappoint anyone. I pushed all of those thoughts from my head before I get someone killed because I was too distracted to fight properly. On the up side of things I was starting to get use to all the jogging and what not. We walked up yet another set of stairs.

"So..., are you innocent?" Varric asked me.

"To be honest I don't remember what happened. It's all kind of blurry." I admitted.

"That'll get yea every time. Should have spun a story."

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra chimed in.

"Its more believable and less prone to premature execution."

I chuckled at that. Sad but true, what Varric says anyway. We walked up a couple more flights of stairs before we saw some more demons blocking the pathway to the forward came. I was starting to run out of arrows. I was not sure if I was going to have enough arrows to make it to the forward camp. There were four shades and just as many wisps. One of the shades had a funny looking frill like thing on its head that made it stand out from the rest. It took longer to take down than the rest of the shades. I took care of the wisps that were further back. It only took about two to three arrows each to take them down.

"I hope Leliana made it through all this." Cassandra fretted.

"She's resourceful Seeker." Varric reassured.

"We'll see for our selves at the forward camp. We are almost there." Solas added.

Thank god or whatever that we were close, my legs were starting to cramp up painfully. We trudged along, or well mostly I did, and we came to yet another set of stairs. What the hell is up with all of these god forsaken stairs? Have people not heard of ramps or something? As we walked up the steps I started to hear sounds of people fighting the demon things.

"Another Rift!" Cassandra shouted.

"We must seal it quickly!" Solas

Well shit. There went any chance of me hearing things. And so the fighting began. This time there was a demon I have not seen before. Fat chance he is friendly.

* * *

 **Aaaand I'm going to leave here for now. Muwahahahahaha. Review would be nice cause it'd mean people are reading this and give a damn but its not needed. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Hint: more reviews mean faster updates. ;D**


End file.
